The Taco Boy
by anime mistress
Summary: Chapter three is up!! Well, it's actually been up but I just wanted to repeat it. Anyways, three girls and the Taco Boy! A guy just can't get enough attention from these ladies!! Please read and review!! I have changed the rating to PG just to be safe.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.**   
  
  
A/N: Hi there everyone!! I don't really have much to say except what I said at the top. But besides that...okay! I thought of something to say! I have just been on a sugar rush today and I've decided to put every punctuation mark at the end of each sentence in this Author's Note an exclamation point!! No!! That would ruin everything!! This is a story of a boy named Takeru Takaishi! I think you all know who he is. Isn't he so cool?! Anyways, it is your choice for who he will end up with at the end. The first choices will be at the first chapter. The second chapter will contain the rest. Please cast in your votes at the end of the chapters!! Thanks!! (If anyone reads this story of mine.)   
  
  
  
  
**_The Taco Boy_**   
  
  
  
  
  
It was a Saturday night. The usual things us teenage kids usually did on Saturday nights was hang out with friends, go to parties, etc. It would usually be a fun night filled with jokes, flirting with some girls at the mall, or just making mock basketball games with my guy friends. But of course, if a teenager did not want to go out on a Saturday night, they relax at home and watch their midnight shows or Cartoon Network or something. They get to sit there on their comfortable couches...while I'm here...stuck at work.   
  
"Welcome to Chuggy Chug Taco, may I take your order?" I asked, with a feeling of strong hatred for my taco shaped hat.   
  
I am Takeru Takaishi, the "Taco" boy.   
  
The construction worker in front of me was stalling, and since I was agitated that I could not come to the party my friend had invited me to, became impatient. I tried not to show it but my face thought otherwise. If the construction worker saw my angry face, he ignored it.   
  
"Um yeah...how much is number one?" he asked.   
  
"The Chuggy Chug Supreme Deluxe is $3.45," I said. My manager Aritomo Fukuda stressed the rule to say what the order is before saying the price, therefore it was clear. How clearly annoying. But then again...who likes their own manager?   
  
"Hm...number two?" he asked.   
  
"The Double Burrito...$2.99," I said. I had a feeling I knew where this was heading to.   
  
As I thought, my suspicions have been confirmed. The nutbag asked the prices for each of the items on the menu and ordered a side order. I sweatdropped in frustration.   
  
People like these ought to be sued, I thought nastily.   
  
And so the hairy old fart left. I was relieved, hoping I didn't get another customer like that for a long time. So far, my day wasn't going as I wanted it to go...Cartoon Network...   
  
Unfortunately, it got worse. Maybe it was that time I accidentally broke Hikari's mirror yesterday, or maybe it was the time I was walking across the yard when my dad was painting the top half of the house and I walked under his ladder, or maybe...maybe I'm just being deliriously superstitious.   
  
There at the door was the beautiful Mimi Tachikawa. As usual, she was surrounded by a group of friends. She was in a t-shirt with sweatpants and her hair was tied up in a bun. Obviously she just came from some training or work-out. But either way, she was still really pretty. And now, she would see my taco hat...and see me in all my taco-ness glory. Ugh.   
  
I tried to calm down. It's not like she even considers me anything other than Yamato's little brother, or her little buddy from the digital world, so it wouldn't matter.   
  
She walked up to the counter.   
  
"Hey Takeru," she greeted with her striking smile. She was the only one to call me by my entire name.   
  
"Um...hi. Can I take your order?" I asked. To my horror, my boss was right behind me.   
  
"No TK, what do you say?" he asked. I turned beet red.   
  
"Welcome to Chuggy Chug Taco, may I take your order?" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic in front of the boss. Mimi giggled. My face was hot.   
  
"Very nice," concluded Aritomo. I was so glad when he walked away.   
  
"Um, can I take a number four? I am starving! I just came back from track practice (WOW, Mimi does a sport! Just kidding) and I was jogging up the mall to meet my friends...ugh, I am totally wiped out," Mimi said, wiping the remaining sweat from her forehead.   
  
When I finally find my composure, I usually began acting normal around beautiful people. "Hey, if it gets you fit, keep going or git," I answered. Whoa...was that a totally lame line or what?   
  
Mimi laughed softly. "Yeah. It's fun anyways."   
  
"That'll be $3.05 please," I said. After she handed me the money, she got the food from the other workers at the back and sat down with her friends.   
  
I was so glad when my best friend came in. It was usually a comfort to see her, but right now, I was glad to see her so we could patch up the fight we had earlier. Um...something about the mirror...long story...   
  
She slowly approached me with an ignoring look on her face as if all she did was come here to get her food then go. I hoped it wasn't.   
  
I decided to play along. "Welcome to Chuggy Chug Taco, may I take your order?" I asked in my cheery, greeting voice.   
  
"Hi, yeah. I would like to get..." she began asking for her order, but I didn't seem to be listening.   
  
I interrupted her. "Hikari."   
  
"Hm...maybe I should get number three or maybe--"   
  
"Hikari."   
  
"Maybe number one. That sounds good--"   
  
"Hikari," I repeated in the same tone.   
  
"But eight doesn't sound bad--"   
  
"HIKARI!!" I shouted in frustration. She stared at me and gave the blank blinking looks she usually gave me when she pretends she hadn't heard me.   
  
"Yes Takaishi?" Ouch. The "last name" game. When we fought, we always called each other by our last names. It's even more awful than it sounds.   
  
"Come on, you know I didn't mean to break your mirror."   
  
"That was a family heirloom. " Liar.   
  
"Well if I _knew_ it was a family heirloom I wouldn't have ever gone to your house for fear of _breaking_ anything in there."   
  
"Well you did," she said in a pouty manner. The boiling pot is cooling down.   
  
"And I sincerely apologize," I said, my large blue eyes showing their main purpose in life. Yet again, they succeed. I cracked Hikari into a smile.   
  
"Apology accepted."   
  
I smiled. "Thank you."   
  
"You know I was just joking about it being a family heirloom," Hikari said. I simply smiled and nodded.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you think of the first chapter? Please R&R. 


	2. The Catherine Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**   
  
  
  
  
  
_**The Taco Boy**_   
  
  
  
  
It was such a surprise that Hikari and my relationship remained the same ever since we met at the digital world. Even when we started growing up and she started her pretty growth spurt. But...Hikari's always been pretty to me. She's the only girl buddy I've ever had that seemed to know everything about guys. Maybe it's because her brother is the thick-headed Taichi. Hey, I think Taichi's cool, but sometimes, he reminds me of Jun. Why? Because he has an obsession with the Mia Ham of Japan, Sora Takenouchi. They used to be cool with each other and were like the closest friends until nii-san came along. He became Taichi's best friend and Sora's boyfriend...for a while that is. After that "while" Sora broke up with him because she wanted to pursue her soccer career and he got mad because of that. Taichi on the other hand was ecstatic. Yamato found out and now the two aren't the best of friends.   
  
Enough of them.   
  
Sunday morning arrived and I was worn out. My alarm clock rang all of a sudden so I quickly shut it off.   
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.   
  
I slowly turned to see another alarm clock. What?   
  
I turned it off.   
  
Riiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiing.   
  
What in the world was going on? Just next to the first alarm clock was another one. I hit the button hard, turning it off. I grabbed my pillow and sank back into my warm bed. I smiled...until. Two alarm clocks began to ring. I stood up, letting my hair stand in a position that looked better when I was lying down.   
  
There, around my room, was a bunch of clocks, buzzing, ringing, beeping. I wish at times that I did not have a creative mother.   
  
"MOM!!" I shouted as I rose from bed and entered her room. She was sitting silently at her desk, reading the paper and drinking her usual decaf.   
  
"Yes baby?" she asked.   
  
"What was that all about?" I asked with a tone of boyishness.   
  
"What was what all about?" she asked as if she didn't know.   
  
"Alarm clocks? Very funny," I said as I walked back to my room. By that time, they all stopped. I smiled and decided to go back to bed.   
  
As soon as my head touched the pillow, they began once again.   
  
"AAAHHHH!! Can't a guy take a darn-scrapping nap here?" Me and my strange swear words.   
  
"Hey, bro'. Ready for a night out?" Yamato said, walking straight into my bedroom holding a remote. I glared daggers at the older blond one. So it wasn't Mom.   
  
"When did you get here?" I asked.   
  
"Just a couple minutes ago. I wanted to test Koushiro's little prank invention. Pretty cool huh?" he asked with a smirk. I sulked into my bed.   
  
"Can you go away for a couple seconds while I dream of rabbits and rainbows, teddy bears and squirrels?" I asked.   
  
"Who are you? Bubbles?"   
  
"Yes Yamato, I am a large headed Powerpuff girl with pigtails."   
  
"At least you got the blond hair covered." I sweatdropped.   
  
"Fine, I'll go on your little night cruise. Just give me five minutes." I fell on my bed and instantly went to sleep.   
  
So the minutes passed and Yamato took me out to town. It was amazing how much people were awake at this time. I yawned as I got out of Yamato's car and walked into Walgreens with him. While there, he met up with one of his buddies and started to talk. I continued my yawning frenzy and went to the candy aisle.   
  
To my unwanted surprise, there stood my ex-girlfriend, Catherine.   
  
She stared at me and smiled. I couldn't think of anything else to do so I smiled back. Hey! I was being polite.   
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the heart throb. How much hearts have you broken now Takaishi?" she asked in her smooth, sexy way.   
  
"None...actually. I was just...deciding on...maybe not hurting anymore beautiful girls like you," I said. Oh man, was I flirting with her? No! I can't do this. I'm leading her on.   
  
"Oh really?" she said with a devious smile plastered to her face.   
  
"Um..yeah...I guess," I said. I randomly picked up a bag of chips.   
  
"So I guess I'll see you around," she said. Most 15-year-olds I knew were keen to innocence, but this girl was just plain bad at being the good girl. I remember the week after our break-up clearly. A week filled with pranks. She was the reason I got fired from my last job. But even before that, she had gotten me into more trouble at school than I can imagine.   
  
Monday: She turned my bag for basketball practice into a make-up bag. I had a lot of explaining to do with the other guys   
  
Tuesday: She had seen me with my brother's hair gel and had replaced it with anti-hair cream. I had a bald spot like those Rogaine guys in commercials.   
  
Wednesday: I had just gone over Daisuke's house after practice with a bunch of skateboarding tapes that I thought were really cool and she replaced them with Richard Simmon's excersize tapes. *Shudder*   
  
Thursday: Of course, now I was cautious, but on that day, it didn't seem as if anything bad was going to happen to me...until I saw girls staring at me in this strange way. Usually, girls don't stare at me anyways, so it surprised me. Then I heard from Daisuke. Catherine had spread a rumor that I had a bunny tattoo on my shoulder. I sighed.   
  
Friday: I had approached her telling her that I've had enough of her pranks and that I was just being a teenager and being responsible as to not hurt her feelings...and yadayadayada. She wasn't paying attention anyways. Instead, she dumped a large pile of Sloppy Joe's sauce on my head. Principal Ayugai came out and Catherine began crying, saying that _I_ was trying to force her to start a food fight. I got a month's detention.   
  
I know it doesn't sound as bad as it actually is, but does a guy need that punishment? I wasn't even trying to be mean when we broke it off.   
  
I stared back at her. She was finer than ever. Her long golden locks swayed from side to side as she slowly walked away in her knee-high pink skirt and white tanktop. She always walked that way. It was the "Look-At-Me" walk. The one she uses to all her ex-boyfriends. We all miss her.   
  
I was about to turn when she called out. "Hey Takaishi."   
  
"Yeah?" I answered.   
  
"Call me."   
  
And that was that. Would this actually be a worth while thing to do? Hm...   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey, are you allowed to say "sexy" in a G-rated fic? Anyways, please R&R and remember, drugs are bad for you!! 


	3. A Girl's Point of View

"> A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews...anyways. So far the Takari vote is winning! Hey, I've never done this type of fic before where the readers get the choose what'll happen next. It seems fun! Well, please read & review! Hope there's enough humor with decency. Lol.   
  
  
  
  
_**The Taco Boy**_   
  
  
  
  
_Catherine's POV_   
  
  
What was I thinking? Of course TK wouldn't take me back! The cute, adorable, sweet, idiotic yet charming honey pie...what is wrong with me?   
  
"Hey, if I had invented the alphabet, I would put u and i together," a tall boy with a mass of curly blond hair had approached me. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. What stupid pick-up lines. The boy was left dazed as I completely ignored him. I know, I'm mean, but my heart is completely longing for someone else!   
  
I remember TK's and my first date. We had just silly-stringed a house across the street (later finding out that it was TK's friend Daisuke's house...teehee) and had gone back to my house. My mother wasn't there and I was so glad. She would never let me stay at home alone with a boy. She would've said it was immoral and that God would've banned me to hell for all eternity if I ever did. I told her, "God wouldn't do that, he's not that mean. He'll probably just take away my cable or put roaches in my bathroom." Did you know I hate roaches, because there was this one time--okay...anyways...Mother just sweatdropped and stared blankly at me as if I was some idiot. I mean, what is that about?   
  
Anyways, so we got to talking at my house and sat around making prank calls all night.   
  
Then we headed to my room. I kissed him softly and he kissed me back.   
  
He then looked around and stared at what he thought was the most amazing thing in the world. He gasped and touched the corners of it. I smiled. He felt the sides and began sliding his fingers down the curve of it. I sat down on my bed. He let his fingers move between the bumps and hard areas and right in between. Oh yeah, he was enjoying this. I was so glad he liked it. He stared at me speechless. His hands moved to the back and felt along the edges.   
  
"So do you wanna?" I had asked.   
  
"Heck yeah."   
  
"Then let's get it on," I said.   
  
"Okay."   
  
I smiled.   
  
"Hey Cat?" he had asked.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"You have got the nicest pairs of Nintendo game controls I've ever seen."   
  
"I know."   
  
  
  
_Mimi's POV_   
  
  
I sat in front of the television and flipped through the endless channels. I just wanna lay here forever... Well, maybe I should go to the mall and get a manicure and pedicure first. Oh...and my hair. A facial, that would be nice---anyways... I had randomly chosen a place to rest my eyes upon--the window to my street. There stood a friend of mine. It was Takeru Takaishi! My little Digital World buddy!   
  
Well now, he doesn't look very "little" anymore. He actually looks...kinda like his brother, Yamato Ishida. With those incredible azure eyes and the carefree, tousled blond locks. *sigh* Does he have a girlfriend? Well, besides that, he was looking a little confused as he stood out there. Was he waiting for someone? Possibly a girlfriend? A friend? Maybe Hikari was coming to meet him. Those two spend a lot of time together...   
  
I flipped through the channels.   
  
"Hey, have you seen my--"   
  
Flip.   
  
"Carrots. They have been planted all over the United--"   
  
Flip.   
  
"Monkey planet. It was some movie about monkeys ruling some planet called--"   
  
Flip.   
  
"Hanes underwear. "   
  
Flip.   
  
"I am not having sexual relations with that--"   
  
Flip.   
  
"Hamster. You know how I love Hamtaro. He's my favorite--"   
  
What is with all the commercials? I decided to turn it off and look outside the window. Takeru was all by himself. Maybe I should go out there and have a chat with him. We haven't talked in like, ages!   
  
So I did. I decided to.   
  
"Hey Takeru. Whatcha up to?" I asked. He looked at me surprised. It looked as if he'd never seen me before.   
  
"Oh...hey Meems. Where's your posse?" he asked.   
  
"My...? Oh! They're not with me. I'm at home right now watching a bunch of Sunday afternoon shows."   
  
"Oh..."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"It's just...you're never alone anymore. You're always with someone now-a-days."   
  
I smiled. "Oh.... So who are you waiting for?" I asked out of impulse.   
  
"I was supposed to go with Yamato around town and stuff but...I've been waiting here for a couple minutes now and I don't think he's coming back."   
  
"Wanna stay at my place for a while?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
He's so adorable. Like a little puppy. With those cute, colorful tags hanging from their necks. Aww.   
  
He went into my house and took a look around. I nudged him softly.   
  
"It's not like you've never been to my house before," I told him.   
  
He smiled. "I haven't been here in a long time. Just wanted to check for some changes...that's all."   
  
We walked around the living room and across to the hallways where my mother usually remained in her room. I wanted to go check what she was doing so the two of us walked into her room.   
  
What we saw was horrible and appalling. It was like a scene from a scary movie...only worse.   
  
My mother was wearing a polka dotted shirt with bright green tights. Her socks where all the way up to her her shins and she was holding two pink weights. My jaw dropped. The horror. The complete, utter horrrrror.   
  
She was excersizing to Richard Simmons and singing, "Girls just wanna have fun." (I know, sounds cliche)   
  
"Hey kids," Mother said.   
  
"H-hi Mrs. Tachikawa..." Takeru answered, quite bashfully.   
  
"Hey Mom."   
  
"Havin' fun? Chillin yo' ?" A shock ran through my body. What did she just say? Mother...   
  
"Uh...yeah."   
  
She resumed her excersizes after a polite smile.   
  
Something about what she was doing made Takeru shudder. Was it my mother's disgusting fit? Or was it the demented way she was jerking her body in different directions as if she had seizures? Whatever it was, it was not pleasant. I quickly shut the door and smiled innocently at Takeru. He simply smiled back and the two of us walked away from the disturbing images of my mother.   
  
"Let's watch the television."   
  
"Shows?"   
  
"No, the television. Let's look at it."   
  
We walked to the living room. After a while, the discomfort left after staring at the blank television for quite a while now.   
  
"I'm sorry," Takeru said after a moment of silence.   
  
"For what?" I asked.   
  
"For what I'm about to do."   
  
"What are you about to--" before I could finish. He kissed me! Takeru kissed me! I think I'm going to faint...   
  
Sadly, I did.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Next chapter, Hikari Kamiya!! Okay....probably not a big deal for all the non-Takari fans but... Hey, I won't treat her section specially by giving her an entire chapter okay? Just to clear things up. Besides that, this is just one of the many conflicts Takeru Takaishi will have with the ladies... Votes are still being accounted for. Please vote...please... 


End file.
